Christopher did 23 fewer push-ups than Ashley in the evening. Ashley did 55 push-ups. How many push-ups did Christopher do?
Ashley did 55 push-ups, and Christopher did 23 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $55 - 23$ push-ups. She did $55 - 23 = 32$ push-ups.